Return of the Headless Horseman
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Headless Horseman returns on Halloween to get his revenge on G, Debbie, Batja, Goldar, and Rito, forcing the five to try and stop him once and for all. Meanwhile; Sonic, Gwen, Rayman, Janna, Star, Marco, Jackie, Randy, and Theresa head for a Halloween party, but get sidetracked when a power plant is robbed of some energy.
1. The Bodyless Jack-O-Lantern

At the Crimson Dragon; G was setting up lots of Halloween decorations.

"Now this is a good amount of money well spent." said G.

Mr. Krabs appeared with a cart full of Jack-o-Lanterns.

"Where do you want these jack-o-lanterns?" said Mr. Krabs.

G saw them and freaked out.

He started screaming.

Mr. Krabs became confused.

"So no jack-o-lanterns?" said Mr. Krabs.

G just shook his head.

"Sorry Krabs just a bad memory from last Halloween. Just place them all over the mall." G said.

"Okay." said Mr. Krabs.

He walked off as Debbie appeared.

"Still worked up about the Headless Horseman?" said Debbie.

G screamed before jumping into Daffy's janitor cart.

Daffy who saw this was shocked.

"What's with you?" said Daffy.

G poked his head out of the cart.

"I'm a little worked up. The Headless Horseman said that he'd return this year." said G.

Daffy scoffed.

"Please, it was probably just a way to make sure you were scared your whole life." said Daffy.

Just then Goldar and Rito appeared.

"I'm to scared to go home." said Goldar.

"Me too." said Rito.

Daffy became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Daffy.

Meanwhile outside of Norrisville; nighttime had fallen and a jack-o-lantern was glowing.

"Vengeance." said the jack-o-lantern, "It's that time of year where I can get my revenge on those fools."


	2. Halloween Party Invite

In a black and white setting; a woman was running away while screaming.

A shadowy figure with a chainsaw for a hand was following her.

The woman ran into an alleyway before stopping and turning around.

The figure slowly approached her before revealing itself to be a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head.

The scarecrow started up it's chainsaw hand before slowly lowering it's chainsaw to the woman.

The woman started gasping a bit before the whole thing zoomed out, revealing that it was an old B movie being viewed in the mansion living room.

The film was being viewed by Sonic, Gwen, Rayman, Janna, Star, Marco, Jackie, Salem, Randy, and Theresa who had a huge tube of popcorn.

The woman was heard screaming on TV.

" _The Jack-o-Lantern Headed Scarecrow Chainsaw Massacre will be right back after these messages._ " A voice said from the TV.

Salem groaned.

"Why is it that when a movie start to get interesting, it has to cut to a commercial?" said Salem.

"No idea." said Gwen.

Randy turned to Salem.

"They're building up on the suspense to make it more scary." said Randy.

"Change it to Animal Planet." said Salem.

Everyone groaned.

"You just finished up chicken choking to that stuff 30 minutes ago." said Marco.

"It's the feline mating season marathon." said Salem.

"Ew." a voice said.

Mushu appeared on the couch.

"That's what was going on up there? I thought someone was drooling this whole time." said Mushu.

"I agree." Jackie said.

"You should have seen what he was doing it to." said Rayman.

Mushu became confused.

"What?" said Mushu.

"Lions." said Star.

"What, I'm now a cat. I've got some weird tastes." said Salem.

"Is it really necessary to do that?" said Theresa.

"You know Cat will eat your mouse right?' Salam asked.

"Eh, he's in for a surprise." said Theresa.

In Theresa's bedroom; Cat snuck over to the mouse cage.

"Dinner time." said Cat.

He touched the cage and he and Dog were electrocuted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The Brothers shouted and went blasting off to the Black Hole.

Back in the living room.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that." said Theresa.

Sonic saw something on TV.

"Hey, it's that baby food commercial with dub step music in it." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to the TV confused.

On the TV; a woman was trying to feed a baby some baby food as dub step music was playing.

"Eat your food." said the woman.

The whole thing was moving like a rap music video and the baby wouldn't eat the food.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." said Star.

"Wait for it." said Sonic.

The woman became mad.

"EAT YOUR FOOD!" the woman yelled in a demonic voice.

She flung baby food on the baby's face before pouring some of it on the kids head.

She then ate it before puking out the baby food on the baby.

Everyone became shocked by what they saw.

"Wow, that was some really weird stuff." said Rayman.

"Who made this commercial anyways?" said Janna.

Sonic sighed.

"Bowl and Emo." said Sonic.

Marco, Star, and Gwen became shocked.

"Bowl and Emo, the oracles who were in that Mobian Crystal Bowl and Emo?" said Marco.

Janna became confused.

"Who?" said Janna.

"Long story." said Sonic.

" _They call me Sonic, cause i'm faster then sound, I keep on jumping around. Blue hedgehog Sonic, with incredible speed, i'm moving my feet._ " A phone said.

Sonic pulled out his phone.

"Now this is a ringtone, better then that Space Unicorn stuff." said Sonic.

Marco groaned.

"It's supposed to be ironic, I say that all the time." said Marco.

"I believe you." said Jackie.

Sonic pushed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello." said Sonic.

A split screen appeared and Bowl and Emo were on the other line.

"What's up hommie?" said Bowl.

"Hey Bowl, how's it going?" said Sonic.

"Very awesome, we just finished up another commercial." said Bowl.

"Let's get serious here, we were wanting to talk to our best friend." said Emo.

"Let me guess, he's been dead for 65 million years." said Sonic.

Emo sighed.

"Yes, he's been dead for that long." said Emo.

Bowl became mad.

"Don't act like a wise guy to us, that's our job." said Bowl.

"Whatever." said Sonic.

"Anyways, me and Bowl are throwing a Halloween Party in our new castle tomorrow night and are wondering if you'd want to come over." said Emo.

"Now why would I want to do that?" said Sonic.

Emo became mad.

"Because you freed us from that crystal asshole." said Emo.

"Okay, okay, no need to get potty mouthed." said Sonic.

He turned off his phone as the split screen disappeared.

"I'm going to a Halloween party tomorrow night." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"That's great." said Gwen.

"It gets better, I'll be going as-"Sonic said before putting on a high tech mask that looks like the G1 version of Optimus Prime's head before continuing in Optimus's voice, "Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, friends of humanity."

Gwen smiled.

"Nice." said Gwen.

Sonic removed the mask.

"I know, I had Tails and Fixit whip up an outfit made out of pure Cybertronian metal." said Sonic, "I'll get the rest of it later.

Randy thought of something.

"Since you know these two oracles so much, how about taking us with you to this castle." said Randy.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Depends, are oracles supposed to be wise like ninjas?" said Sonic.

Suddenly; the main phone rang.

Everyone noticed the phone ringing and Randy picked it up.

"Hello?" said Randy.

Mumbling sounds were heard before Randy held the phone to Sonic.

"It's for you." said Randy.

Sonic took the phone.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

A split screen appeared and Bowl and Emo were on the other line.

"Bring some friends of yours with you tomorrow." said Bowl.

"Yeah the more the merrier." said Emo.

"Can do." said Sonic.

He hung up as the split screen disappeared.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Who to bring?" said Sonic, "I'll bring Gwen, Rayman, Star, Marco, Randy, Theresa, Jackie, maybe I'll bring one of my clients."

Janna became mad.

"Hey, why not invite me?" said Janna.

Sonic sighed.

"No offense, but you're creepy and into creepy stuff." said Sonic.

"Finally, someone says it." said Marco.

Rayman became mad.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about buddy." said Rayman.

Sonic sigh

"OK you're in." He said.

Janna smiled.

"Cool." She said and left.

"That was easy." said Ray.

Sonic became mad.

"Easy? She's creepy. More so then my robotic clone." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Metal Sonic and Donnie who was wearing some type of helmet entered the room.

"Well, I finished working on Metal Sonic." said Donnie.

Sonic groaned before approaching Donnie.

"Donnie, I told you not to bring that thing back here, it'll lead to a disaster." said Sonic.

"Relax, I've got it under mind control. It'll do everything that I want it to do as long as I'm wearing this helmet." said Donnie.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, but when this goes downhill, don't expect me to say I told you so." said Sonic, "Chances are, Metal Sonic will be faking the whole thing and wait for the chance to strike."


	3. The Headless Horseman Problem

The next day at the mansion; Knuckles was walking into the kitchen half asleep, and failed to notice Goldar and Rito at the table.

The echidna went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade before drinking it all up.

He fully woke up and saw Goldar and Rito at the table.

The two noticed Knuckles.

"Hey, how's it going?" said Goldar.

Knuckles became shocked.

"INTRUDERS!" yelled Knuckles.

He went to a fire alarm labeled 'pull in case of intruders in the mansion' and broke the glass before pulling the lever.

An alarm went off.

Everyone woke up and Bugs came down with a Carrot shaped sword and a Squirrel named Squeaks (Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production).

Knuckles noticed the squirrel.

"What...is...that?" said Knuckles.

Bugs noticed Squeaks.

"Just an old friend of mine." said Bugs.

Squeaks spoke in his own language.

Bugs nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." said Bugs..

Daffy noticed everything.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" said Daffy.

He sees Goldar and Rito.

"Seriously, someone better start talking." said Daffy.

"I will." A Voice said.

Everyone saw G with Debbie and Batja.

"The Headless Horseman is coming for revenge." said Batja.

Daffy groaned.

"This thing again?" said Daffy.

"It's true." said Debbie.

Bugs saw the fear in Gs Face and knew something was up.

"I believe you all." said Bugs.

Daffy groaned.

"That's like believing that people own lots of birds." said Daffy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At Mal's hideout; Eggman was dusting lots of stuff in his room and noticed something was missing.

He became shocked.

"My keys to the Egg Mobile." said Eggman.

Outside the hideout; Eggman screamed loudly that a bunch of birds flew off.

"My birds." Eggman said before screaming once more.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

G is mad.

"This is serious, We need protection from lots of people." said G.

"I'd love to help out, but I have to go to work." said Sonic.

He ran off.

"I know I had involvement with the Horseman last year, but I want no part in the Plot A of this fic, so I'm involved in the Plot B." Randy said before leaving.

Everyone but G, Debbie, Batja, Goldar, and Rito were left in the area.

"Well this sucks." said Rito.

"MY PROTECTION!" yelled Batja.

Outside the mansion; Batja screamed loudly before a bunch of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Randy shouted before screaming.


	4. Halloween Costumes

At the Crimson Dragon Mall; Sonic and Rayman were in the Sonic Wear store, which now had the appearance of a lawyer office and the words "Sonic and Rayman Law firm" at the entrance.

Rayman was looking at files as Sonic was on the phone.

"Okay, okay Gaston, I'll take your case as soon as I can. Right now, it's closing time and me, my business partner, and some friends of ours are going to a Halloween party. Goodbye." said Sonic.

He hung up.

Ray became confused.

"Work slowing you down again?" said Rayman.

"Pretty much, by the way, thanks for taking me up on my offer to become my business partner in law." said Sonic.

Rayman smiled

"No problem." said Ray.

"Come on, let's get to the mansion and change into our Halloween costumes." said Sonic.

The two walked off.

At the mansion; Randy who was dressed up like Sora from Kingdom Hearts exited a bathroom as Marco who was dressed up like Goku from Dragon Ball Z left his bedroom.

The two noticed each other.

"So who're you supposed to be?" said Marco.

"Sora from Kingdom Hearts, you?" said Randy.

Marco smiled.

"Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise." said Marco.

Randy is mad.

"Seriously?" said Randy.

"What, I really enjoy it." said Marco.

"Sora looks like a Super Sayian." said Randy.

"No, no, you must be thinking of Roxas." said Marco, "Since he's got blonde hair."

"Whatever." said Randy.

They went into the living room and saw Rayman entering the mansion dressed up like Sorcerer Mickey, but without the ears.

"Seriously?" Marco asked. "Mickey Mouse will be offended."

"No, I talked with him and he agreed to this. Plus I'm using a fake hat." said Ray.

"Yeah right." said Randy.

Rayman pulled out a phone and called Mickey Mouse.

" _Hello_?" Mickey's Voice asked.

"Seriously, having Mickey lie to us about his outfit?" said Marco.

" _No, I agreed to it_." said Mickey.

Rayman pushed the end call button.

"Told you." said Ray.

Marco groaned.

Just then Chef Hatchet came by in a dress .

The guys noticed it.

"Oh god." said Marco.

He then started puking.

Chef groaned.

"Hey at least you were not forced to do it. Though I do look pretty." said Chef.

"Pretty? That's creepy." said Rayman.

"I should know creepy, there's been an old guy under my school for 800 years." said Randy.

"Let's just go before I decide to throw my head down a sewer." said Ray and ran off.

Randy grabbed the still puking Marco and exited the mansion.

Later; the three were in the garage with Sonic who was now fully dressed up as the G1 version of Optimus Prime.

"Nice costume, did Optimus agree to this?" said Marco.

Sonic smiled underneath the mask.

"He's cool with it. Now we just need to wait for the ladies so that I can get my party animal on." said Sonic.

Ray leaned over to Randy.

"A line like that would be weird coming from the real Optimus." said Ray.

"I'll say." said a female Voice

The four turned and saw Gwen, Star, Theresa, Jackie, and Janna dressed up in different outfits.

Star was dressed up like Glinda the Good Witch.

Theresa was dressed up like She Hulk.

Jackie was dressed up in a gladiator outfit.

Gwen was dressed up like the grim reaper.

Janna was dressed up like the Wicked Witch of the West.

Marco screamed.

Marco grabbed a bucket of water and splayed it on Janna.

Ray groaned.

"Dude seriously? It's not even a real witch." said Ray.

"Sorry, force of habit." said Marco.

Jana growled.

"I should have seen that coming." She said.

"You should see why Skeletor doesn't think about time travel to defeat He Man." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Eternia; a portal opened up as an infant version of Skeletor (He Man and the Masters of the Universe) emerged from the portal.

Skeletor noticed himself.

"Oh god, the spell affected my age as well." said Skeletor.

"Is someone out there?" said a voice.

Skeletor became shocked before smirking.

"Perhaps I can use this baby like form to my advantage." said Skeletor.

He wrapped himself in cloth before crying like a baby.

A man and a woman came and saw the baby Skeletor before becoming shocked.

"Dear god, a wild dog bit this baby's face off." said the man.

The woman picked the baby up.

"I'm a wittle baby." said Skeletor.

"It's alive, a defience of nature itself." the woman said before throwing Skeletor on the ground, "Kill it, kill it."

A bunch of people started kicking Skeletor.

Suddenly; King Randor (He Man) appeared and stopped everything.

"No one stomps on a baby in King Randor's kingdom." said Randor.

He looked at Skeletor and became shocked.

"Whoa, what the hell is this thing?" said Randor.

Skeletor was now bruised up.

"Wove me." Skeletor said weakly.

"Sorry everyone, carry on." said Randor.

Everyone continued to kick the baby Skeletor and were joined by King Randor.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone became confused.

"Was that even necessary?" said Sonic.

"No, but this fic series does cutaway gags all the time." said Randy.

"That explains a lot." said Jackie.

"Let's just go." sad Gwen.

"METAL SONIC'S MISSING!" yelled Donnie.

He screamed so loud that a bunch of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Donnie yelled before screaming.

"Not my problem if a robotic clone is missing." said Sonic.

" _In other news, some nuclear energy was stolen from the power plant last night_." DJ David said from the radio.

"That's my kind of problem." said Sonic.

Marco groaned in annoyance.

"Let's just go." Marco said before slamming his foot down and breaking something.

Everyone looked down and saw that the Blue Star was destroyed.

Sonic became shocked.

"MY HOVER BOARD!" yelled Sonic.

He screamed so loud that a bunch of yellow birds that looked like Woodstock and Woodstock himself flew off.

"MY BIRD!" Sonic yelled before screaming.

"At least it wasn't my skateboard this time." said Jackie.


	5. The Horseman Returns

In one of the Crimson Dragon Mall's bathrooms; G came out one of the stalls dressed up like Yen Sid complete with blue robe, hat, and beard.

Batja exited his stall and noticed it.

"Don't you think you're upsetting someone?" said Batja.

G became confused.

"Like who?" said G.

"Like the guy behind you." said Batja.

He motioned to a completely naked and beardless Yen Sid who was looking stern as always.

G turned around and gasped in shock.

Yen Sid held his hand out as G returned the outfit and beard before the wizard walked off.

"Wow." said G.

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty sure he's the guy who taught Mickey Mouse everything he knows about magic." said Batja.

G nodded.

"Well I have a backup." G said.

He then put on some fake glasses and a fake mustache.

Batja is shocked.

"Oh come on only a idiot will think that's a costume." Batja said.

"Good point." G said.

Goldar appeared and saw G.

"Hey Batja, who's your friend?" said Goldar.

G shot flames at Goldar

"Oh it you Dragon. I did not know that." said Goldar. "Try a different costume."

G groaned.

"You think it's easy to come up with different costumes?" said G.

"Pretty much." said Goldar.

G sighed.

"I'm just a little worked up about the Headless Horseman returning." said G, "I mean, he does tend to return every Halloween to find a head that's perfect for him."

"But now, it seems like he wants to kill us all." said Batja.

"Yeah, we need to dispose of him for good, or hide from him." said G.

Goldar did some thinking.

"We can hide in a very cheap hotel." said Goldar.

Rito came in dressed as a Skull Sorcerer complete with a Skull Headed Staff.

"Or at my dad's place." said Rito.

The others became confused.

"Where's that at?" said G.

"Oh, just south of the Milky Way." said Rito.

Batja is confused.

"I have a grandfather?" He asked.

"He no longer exists after Zordon's death." said Rito.

"Time to get packing." said G.

The guys left the mens restroom.

Back with the Jack-o-lantern; a headless knight like body emerged from the ground and grabbed the carved pumpkin before placing it where the head should be.

"Now to get my revenge." said Headless Horseman.

He whistled and a skeleton horse appeared before the horseman got on the horse and rode off.


	6. Defeat Metal Sonic and the Pumpkin Bot

With Sonic's group; they were going down a highway in a bus that was being driven by Sonic.

Rayman was playing a sad tune on a saxophone.

"Something a little less sad." said Theresa.

Ray did some thinking before playing Smoke on the Water.

Theresa was confused.

"What kind of song is that?" said Theresa.

"A very popular one." said Randy.

Sonic saw a power plant that looked like the Springfield Power Plant and drove over to it before parking the bus.

Sonic smiled.

"Here we are." said Sonic.

He got out of the bus followed by everyone else.

Randy smiled.

"I know the Horseman is out for revenge but I won't worry about it." He said.

"You're staying out of that plot." said Star.

The group approached the door and saw a keypad.

The group became shocked.

"What kind of plant is this?" said Janna.

"I think it's one of those where you need the right kind of access." said Gwen.

Marco approached the keypad.

"I may have an idea." said Marco.

He pushed the 3, 1, 9, 8, and enter buttons.

But a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck.

"OW, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" yelled Marco.

Sonic became shocked.

"I think it's a tranq dart." said Sonic.

"I can see that. And I can feel the juice pumping into me." said Marco.

He then passed out.

Jackie is shocked.

"Ok what the heck?" She asked. "That's as weird as that Halloween Snickers commercial."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Some big headed guy with arms and legs started walking down the streets.

"I am here for your heads." said the guy.

He then bumped into a car.

He started approaching four children.

"I am the horseless headsman." said the guy.

"Don't you mean the Headless Horseman?" A Kid asked

"No." said the guy.

The same kid gave him a fun size Snickers.

"Have a Snickers." said the kid.

The guy became confused.

"Why?" said the guy.

"Because you're confused." said the kid.

The guy ate the snickers bar.

"Better?" said the kid.

The guy was now the Headless Horseman with a jack o lantern like pail in his hands.

"Better." said the headless horseman.

" _You're not you when you're hungry._ " said a voice over.

The scene changed to a trick or treat pail full of Snickers bars.

" _Snickers is Halloween Satisfaction._ " said the same voice.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I've seen that commercial before." said Ray.

Sonic looked at the keypad before playing Funky Town on it.

Everyone became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Star.

"Getting in this place." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

"Playing Funky Town won't get us into a lab." said Jackie, "Nor will it cause Marco to regain consciousness."

Sonic pushed the enter button and the power plants doors opened.

Everyone became shocked

"I don't believe it." said Randy.

"Works every time." said Sonic.

Marco then started to regain consciousness but was still under the affects of the tranquilizer.

"Whoa, everything seems so blurry." said Marco.

Janna hissed.

Marco gasped before falling on the ground once more.

"Relax, it's just us." said Gwen.

"Oh, could have sword I heard a snake." said Marco.

"There are no snakes in the area." said Sonic.

"Quick question, have any of you been tranquilized before?" said Marco.

"No, but I did lick a poison dart frog after being asleep for a hundred years." said Rayman.

"Ew." Star said.

"The walls were melting, so I feel Marco." said Ray.

"Yeah? One time, I ate some brownies which I had no idea were drugged, the next day I wake up in a police station for public nudity despite the fact that I'm always naked. I'm pretty sure Shaggy drugged the brownies." said Sonic.

At a Halloween Party Shaggy sneezed.

He drank a whole bottle of Nyquill before continuing with the party.

Back at the power plant; Jackie was helping Marco to his feet.

Marco smiled

"Thanks Jackie." He said.

"Anytime." said Jackie.

"Come on, we need to find out who's responsible for this whole thing, then go to the party." said Sonic.

Everyone walked into the power plant, save for Marco who walks over to the bus.

Star walked over to Marco and pushed him in the right direction.

Everyone looked around and saw that there were statues of some guy named Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) all over the place.

"Hey, what kind of power plant is this anyways? This looks like an amusement park for autistic children." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"Agreed." said Gwen.

"I still can't see anything guys." said Marco.

"We're surrounded by a bunch of statues of Mr. Burns." said Theresa.

"Must have been one of his few power plants." said Randy.

Sonic then sees a boat with Ickis and Oblina in it.

He approached the two.

"Hey, what're you two doing here? Shouldn't you be scaring humans tonight?" said Sonic.

Oblina smiled.

"We were but It's Halloween besides its a rare time people will think we are costumes." Oblina said.

"Yeah we've all been there." said Sonic.

Randy saw a robot that looked like the same monster from the movie he saw.

"Ugly." said Randy.

He then stepped on something and saw that it was nuclear energy with a weird footprint. It was a footprint that looked like Sonic's, but without sports tape.

Sonic approached Randy and saw the footprint.

He became shocked.

"Oh no." said Sonic.

He heard a sound approaching Marco and turned to him.

"Marco, get down." said Sonic.

Marco became confused.

"Why, I still can't see anything." said Marco.

Sonic ran to Marco and pushed him away before Metal Sonic pushed him to a wall and started choking him.

The Red Monster is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Ickis.

Everyone turned and saw Metal Sonic strangling Sonic.

Sonic chuckled.

"I had a feeling you were behind this Metal Sonic. You deceived us by going into stasis lock after that battle in Norrisville, then deceived Donnie for a while before reactivating yourself to steal some energy from this power plant." said Sonic.

"I can't even fool my own clone. But I can do lots of things." said Metal Sonic.

The pumpkin headed robot activated before getting on it's feet.

The robot turned on it's chainsaw before going to the still tranquilized Marco.

However; Randy now in his ninja outfit kicked the robot away.

"Not on my watch." said Randy.

Sonic managed to punch Metal Sonic across the face, making the robot let go of him before tossing the robot down a hallway.

Sonic turned to Randy.

"Randy; you, Ray, Theresa, Janna, Star, and Gwen keep the robot busy. Jackie, make sure Marco doesn't do anything stupid." said Sonic.

Randy, Ray, Theresa, Janna, Star, Gwen and Jackie nodded.

Sonic ran off after Metal Sonic.

The Pumpkin Headed Scarecrow Chainsaw Massacre bot turned to the others.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said the robot.

Janna summoned a Keyblade and smirked.

Ray became confused.

"Where did you get a Keyblade?" Ray asked.

"I was trapped in a Kingdom Hearts Game once." said Janna

"Yeah well me, Ben, and Sonic were trapped in the Skylanders world once." said Randy.

He pushed a button on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch and the Turbo Axe appeared before he grabbed it.

Janna smirked.

The heroes charged towards the robot and started to battle him.

With Sonic; he was still looking for Metal Sonic.

He heard something coming from behind him and jumped out of the way, revealing that it was Metal Sonic.

"I should have destroyed you a long time ago." said Sonic.

Metal Sonic laughed.

"You know we're doomed to face each other for life." said Metal Sonic.

The two Sonic's charged at each other before battling each other.

"Even if you were real, I'd still be the victor." said Sonic.

"Right and I married a metal version of Amy." said Metal Sonic.

He knocked Sonic into a wall.

The real Sonic tried to get up and saw a sparking cable.

Metal Sonic started approaching the real Sonic.

"It's over now." said Metal Sonic.

"Oh yeah, it's over, for you." said Sonic.

He grabbed the cable and plunged it into Metal Sonic who started sparking out before shutting down.

Sonic started laughing before hearing his communicating watch beeping.

He turned it on.

"Yes?" said Sonic.

" _Sonic, where are you?_ " Randy's voice said.

"Just finishing something up." said Sonic.

" _Ok also hurry. This Pumpkin Monster is throwing Bombs shaped like pies_." Theresa's voice is heard.

"On my way." said Sonic.

He turned off his communicator and ran off.

Back outside; the Pumpkin robot was now throwing pumpkin pie shaped bombs.

"Die humans." said the pumpkin robot.

He turned to Rayman.

"And whatever you are." said the pumpkin robot.

Ray is mad.

"I'm special." said Ray.

A round from Sonic's rocket blaster hit the robot, knocking him on his back.

Sonic appeared next to Randy.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"TURBO PLASMA LAUNCHER!" the two yelled.

They combined their weapons and aimed at the robot.

"Aim." said Sonic.

"Fire." said Randy.

He pulled the trigger and shot the Pumpkin robot before it fell to the ground and exploded.

Far away; Klank and Orbus were watching everything.

"Great gears, that mysterious robot was destroyed." said Klank.

"Looks like it could use our help." said Orbus.

The robot put his head inside and pushed out a hammer curl bar which Klank grabbed and started spinning around.

"Around, around, and away we go." said Klank.

Klank threw Orbus to the robot.

"Don't mind me, just here to help." said Orbus.

He sent some energy into the robot.

The robot stood up and became giant.

The others noticed it.

Even Marco who was now no longer under the affects of the tranquilizer noticed it.

"Wow, I must really be messed up this time, cause I'm pretty sure I saw a robot grow giant." said Marco.

"Your not because that robot is Giant." said Star and turned to the two robots. "And who are you two?"

"No one important." said Orbus.

Klank and Orbus ran off.

"Something tells me they're working for Pat Trebek." said Sonic.

He and Randy pulled out their S.H.I.E.L.D Judgment scanners.

"Megazords." the two said.

Their own zords appeared before jumping into the combined zords.

The zords turned into their own Megazords.

The Pumpkin robot leaped over to the two Megazords with it's chainsaw running.

The two Megazords dodged it.

"We need to destroy that chainsaw if we're to destroy that robot." said Sonic.

"YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT!" The Robot shouted and threw a Pie Bomb.

Sonic's Megazord kicked the bomb away.

Randy's Megazord managed to use the distraction to slice off the chainsaw.

The robot screamed.

"You destroyed my chainsaw." said the robot.

"Get him into space and destroy him, my scanners indicate that he's got enough nuclear energy to create a new ice age if it's destroyed on Earth." said Randy.

Sonic's Megazord went into flight mode before grabbing the robot and flying into space.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Monster shouted.

The two reached space where the robot started floating aimlessly.

The Megazord turned into a blaster before firing at the robot, destroying it.

Back on Earth; Sonic's Megazord returned as he and Randy exited their Megazords which flew off.

Marco exited the plant with the shut down Metal Sonic.

"Check it out, some weird robot that looks like Sonic." said Marco.

"He was behind the whole thing." said Randy.

Marco started making faces to Metal Sonic.

Sonic leaned over to Jackie.

"If that was me in Marco's arms, I'd be disturbed on so many levels." said Sonic.

"I know." said Jackie.

"What should we do with this thing anyways?" said Marco.

Sonic did some thinking before a street light over his head turned on.

Sonic smiled.

"I've got it." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at the street light.

"That was weird on so many levels." said Star.

Later; the group was now in black hooded robes as Sonic was done filling up a hole where Metal Sonic is in.

They also had candles.

"And now, we commit this desecrated symbol of Eggman and Donnie's hubris to the Earth." said Sonic.

"Ditto." said Randy.

"We must make a pact to never speak of this act to anyone ever again." said Jackie.

Ray turned to Janna.

"Quick question, why do you have these black hooded robes?" said Ray.

"Eh its just for fun." Janna said, "Plus it looks cool."

"Amen, besides, we did just bump off a robot." said Marco.

"Huh, for a minute there, I was certain Janna did this kind of thing before." said Ray.

Janna chuckled before kissing Ray.

Star just shook her head and looked at the readers.

"Weird." said Star.

"And now, for the moment of truth. A new tradition I came up with for after you defeat a great enemy." said Sonic.

He started urinating on the ground where Metal Sonic's at.

Everyone groaned.

"Oh, come on, seriously?" said Gwen.

"What? You're supposed to urinate on a dead foe once you defeat it, plus I drank lots of coffee this afternoon." said Sonic.

Randy shrugged it off.

"Oh what the heck, I drank some orange and green smoothies this morning, I've been holding this in since the afternoon." said Randy.

He started urinating on the ground as well.

The Girls are shocked.

"Even I think that's gross and I see Shaggy and Owen eat at the Chum Bucket." said Star.

"How much were they drinking anyways?" said Theresa.

The girls turned to Marco and Ray.

"I went before leaving." said Ray.

"Same here." said Marco.


	7. Death of the Headless Horseman

With G's group; he, Debbie, Goldar, Rito, and Batja were flying a space ship through space.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Rito?" said G.

Rito was looking at a map confused.

"Well it's been a while." said Rito.

"We've been going around in circles, I know this since I keep on seeing Jupiter every 10 minutes." said Batja.

Goldar smacked Rito in the back of the head.

"You idiot, who taught you to navigate through space?" said Goldar.

G did some thinking before slamming the ships breaks.

Everyone fell on the ground.

"Hey, what was that all about?" said Debbie.

G turned to the others.

"I'm tired of running from one of my greatest fears ever." said G.

Debbie is shocked.

"What, are you insane?" said Debbie.

"A little." said G.

He then got serious.

"But remember Shaggy and Scooby can be brave sometimes." G said. "Besides would you want to go to the abandoned home of Master Vile?"

Before Debbie, Goldar and Batja can answer Rito turned the ship around and everyone looked at him.

"Rito." said Goldar.

"Screw it, I've got a huge death wish." said Rito.

Back on Earth; the Headless Horseman was looking for G.

"Come out wherever you are dragon." said the Headless Horseman.

He took out a ninja sword that looks like a pumpkin and he was looking for the Gold Dragon Ninja.

"I have learned some Ninja Skills to beat you." said the Pumpkin Head.

"Oh yeah you Goosebumps Wannabe?" a Voice asked.

He became shocked before being kicked across the face by a fast figure.

The Headless Horseman saw that it was G in his dragon form.

"This time, it ends for good." said G.

The Horseman smirked

"You and what army?" Horseman asked

Suddenly; Debbie, Goldar, Rito, and Batja appeared.

"This army." said G.

The Horseman smirked at this.

"Well see my army." He said.

A bunch of pumpkin headed ninjas appeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"I was not expecting that." said Debbie.

"I know." said Batja.

"Attack." said the Headless Horseman.

His army of ninjas charged towards the heroes.

Batja pulled out his Katanas and sliced the Pumpkin Headed Ninjas and he kicked some of them in the heads and Batja smirked.

"Is that the best you got?" Batja asked.

Goldar pulled out his sword and started slicing a bunch of the ninjas.

"I'll kill you all." said Goldar.

He slashed them all and turned them into Pumpkin themed foods.

G charged the Headless Horseman and started clashing swords with him.

"First I will destroy you, then collect your head, and the heads of your friends for my collection." said the Headless Horseman.

G became mad.

"That's never going to happen." said G.

The two continued to clash swords.

"You might want to think ahead dragon, destroy me and I'll return next year." said the Headless Horseman.

G smirked.

"Don't you think I already know that?" He asked. "While fleeing I have thought of a good plan."

Rito started to activate some type of Space Bridge.

"Black hole machine is almost functioning." said Rito.

The Horseman is shocked.

The black hole started functioning and sucking stuff in.

"You fool, this machine will destroy us all." said the Headless Horseman.

"No, just you and itself." said G.

"THIS CAN'T BE HOW MY LEGEND ENDS!" yelled the Horseman.

The Horseman fell into the machine before being torn to shreds by it.

"Rito, the battery." said G.

Rito nodded and took it out.

He tossed it into the black hole before the parts of it were sucked into it.

The black hole then disappeared.

Everyone started panting from exhaustion.

"Well that happened." said Debbie.

"He's finally gone." said the Gold Lion.

"Come on, I've got a party to make happen." said G.

The group walked off.


	8. Metal Sonic in ROT

At the Crimson Dragon; G was getting lots of stuff ready before going over to a big switch.

"Let's get this party started right." said G.

He flipped the switch and everything turned on, but no one was there.

He became shocked.

"MY PARTY GOERS!" yelled G.

He screamed so loud that a bunch of bats flew off.

"MY BATS!" Batja yelled before screaming.

G started looking around the place.

"Where is everyone?" said G.

Debbie appeared next to him.

"Didn't you hear, there's an even better party going on just 20 miles outside of Toon City." said Debbie.

G became even more shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled G.

At a castle that looked like the Emerald City; Sonic parked the bus in a parking lot.

He checked a piece of paper and looked at the mailbox which both said 8432 Awesome Blvd.

"Yep, this is the place." said Sonic.

He then put on his halloween costume before putting the mask on.

"Halloweeners, transform and roll out." said Sonic.

Everyone got into their costumes before getting off the bus.

They later appeared at the front door and Ray started pulling on a rope as a bell started ringing.

A big round peep door opened up and Bowl who was dressed up as a Samurai warrior poked his head out.

He became mad.

"WHO THE HELL RANG THAT BELL?" yelled Bowl.

"We did." the group said.

"Can't you read?" said Bowl.

Everyone became confused.

"Read what?" said Star.

"The notice." said Bowl.

"There is no notice." said Marco.

"Why it's as plain as the nose on my-"Bowl said before noticing that Marco was right, "Oh god dammit."

He pulled out a sign that said 'Bell out of order, please knock' and placing it on the door before closing the peep hole door.

"What'd I say, they were a bunch of wise guys." said Sonic.

"No, they seem more like jerks." said Jackie.

Ray used the knocker to knock the door.

Bowl poked his head out the peep hole door.

"Well now, that's more like it. State your business." said Bowl.

Sonic smiled underneath the mask.

"We're hear to get our party animal on." said Sonic.

"Do I even know you from somewhere?" said Bowl.

Sonic removed the Optimus Prime mask, revealing himself before putting it back on.

Bowl smiled.

"Well, so I do know you. Seems like it's such a small world after all. Come in, come in." said Bowl.

He closed the peep hole door and opened the main door and there was an incredibly awesome party going on.

"Think G will be sad no one came to his party?" Gwen asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Maybe but after the Headless Horseman defeat maybe a nice quiet night is what he needs. Even though he does throw great Parties." said Sonic and went in.

"But he must have worked hard." said Star.

The others entered the castle as Emo appeared next to Bowl.

"Well, I see some faces I recognize, and those I don't know." said Emo.

"Oh right, everyone these are the oracles Bowl and Emo. Bowl and Emo, you already know Gwen, Marco, and Star. The others are Randy Cunningham, Theresa Fowler, Rayman, Janna, and Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Sonic.

"Yo." said Ray.

"I'm only in this series because Marco appeared in a documentary show with Sonic's band." said Jackie.

The oracles became shocked.

"You're dating a Mexican because he was on a documentary show called Meeting the Band? Well that's a stupid way to start a relationship. Besides what kind of idiot would date someone for that reason?" said Bowl.

Sonic placed a hand on his face.

"Shouldn't have said that." said Sonic.

Marco heard that and growled.

"Zip it." said Marco.

"Quick question, are there any rules to this place?" said Theresa.

Bowl and Emo smiled.

"Yes, there is one rule." said Bowl.

"THERE ARE NO RULES!" yelled Emo.

The two oracles walked off.

"That sounds reasonable." said Ray.

Everyone nodded.

"Time to bring my A game." said Sonic.

Ray noticed a DJ station and smiled.

He went over to it and placed a record on it before Beethoven's fifth symphony started playing before moving the disk around, making it sound like a hip hop song.

Everyone started cheering.

"Okay everyone, we're going to party all night long." said Ray, "Starting with making the classics sound like hip hop and rap music."

With Marco; he was looking at some pumpkin shaped brownies.

He grabbed one and ate it.

"Not bad." said Marco.

He turned and saw Jackie skateboarding over to him before accidentally being tackled to the ground.

Marco and Jackie looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry." said Jackie.

"I've had worse, I had to help the Sonic Underground out with the Ultron incident." said Marco.

"I always wondered why you and Star weren't helping with that big device." said Jackie.

Janna saw this and laughed.

Bowl saw Janna and splashed water on her.

"Now that's awesome." said Bowl.

He started laughing but noticed that Janna had fake fangs in her mouth.

The oracle screamed before falling in the water.

Janna laughed.

"That will teach you." she said and threw an apple at Bowl.

"I'm scared of vampires." said Bowl.

Randy was about to help himself to an entire punch bowl, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Dude, show some manners, we're in a fancy castle." said Sonic.

Randy stuck both his pinkies out.

Sonic smiled.

"Now that's more like it." said Sonic.

A wet Bowl saw this.

"My beautiful punch bowl." said Bowl.

Emo appeared next to him.

"You do realize that we said that there were no rules to this place right?" said Emo.

"YEAH BUT STILL!" Bowl shouted.

"Please, let them enjoy themselves." said Emo.

"That bowl was full of Poison dart frog skin." said Bowl.

Emo became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Emo.

Later; the group was in the bus going down the highway as Randy was staring at a wall.

"What's going on, why are the walls melting?" said Randy.

"You drank a punch bowl full of punch drugged with poison dart frog skin." said Ray.

"How long will it last?" said Randy.

"I'd say about a couple of hours." said Ray.

Randy became confused.

"What am I supposed to do till then?" said Randy, "This is the first time I've been drugged."

"Look at the melting wall until it stops melting." said Ray.

Randy nodded.

Sonic did some thinking.

" _Did i even do the right thing burying Metal Sonic at the power plant? Sure he spent four years at the bottom of a waterfall, but he's capable of being very crafty._ " thought Sonic.

Marco heard what Sonic was thinking.

"Did you record a voice over for this?" said Marco.

Gwen looked at Marco.

"How could anyone hear people's thoughts?" said Gwen.

"I don't know, it's a gift I guess." said Marco.

"Like destroying a skateboard and hoverboard at different times without any trouble?" said Janna.

Marco groaned.

"I didn't do any of that stuff intentionally." said Marco.

Jackie smiled before kissing Marco.

The Latino blushed.

"Look, I'm just a little worried about this whole thing with burying Metal Sonic, he was able to get power without that one crystal and had his own mind without that AI chip." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You don't mean-" Star said before noticing Sonic nodding.

"Yes, Metal Sonic takes order from no one anymore." said Sonic.

Back at the power plant; Steeljaw in vehicle mode appeared in the area Metal Sonic is buried at before transforming into robot mode.

He picked up a bit of ground and sniffed it before smirking.

"This is where Klank and Orbus told me." said Steeljaw.

He started digging the ground before seeing the still in stasis Metal Sonic.

The Decepticon pulled the robot out.

Steeljaw smirked.

"Hello Metal Sonic." said Steeljaw to the out cold Clone.

A space bridge portal opened up behind Steeljaw before he walked into it and appeared at Pat's hideout.

The other Decepticons, Lyric, Klank, Orbus, Ultron, and Pat saw Steeljaw and Metal Sonic before the wolf like Decepticon placed the robotic clone on the operating table.

Steeljaw turned to Klank and Orbus.

"Well done on this discovery." said Steeljaw.

Klank bowed to Steeljaw.

"Of course master Steeljaw." said Klank. "Might I do the honors of turing him on?"

Steeljaw smirked.

"Of course, but Lyric still needs to inspect our new recruit." said Steeljaw.

Lyric started inspecting Metal Sonic for any destruction.

"Nothing to serious." said Lyric.

"Do the honors." said Pat.

"Yes Lord Pat." said Klank.

Klank turned on Metal Sonic and the Metal Clone looked around.

"I am back." said Metal Sonic.

"Greetings Metal Sonic, I am Pat Trebek, head of the Robotic Organization of Terror." said Pat.

"And I'm Steeljaw, his second in command. We brought you here because you'll be a valuable asset to our group." said Steeljaw.

Metal Sonic nodded.

"I'm listening." He said


End file.
